Reports: Little Leaf on Shallow Pond
by Izi Seishyun
Summary: A jounin's bad memory makes him forget the encounter that may change his life forever. Two Hokage, two foreign ninja, and the shadow of a raging Kyuubi. My first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Reports.**

**Chapter one. Details of a mission.**

The weather was worsening in Konoha village. Sandaime Hokage's mood was no better than the outside storm, he was retired after all, now it was Yondaime's task to surveil the village. He still kept most of the minor tasks for himself, as to keep off the burden from the young Hokage's shoulders. This one wasn't minor, but he had asked to deal with it and Yondaime had approved.

So that was what he was going to do, right now.

No one knew where did Sarutobi-sama spend the last few days, nor with whom. He had returned, wrapped in the same secrecy he had left in. Plus, one of his hands was wrapped in the same secrecy... though it must have been just a common bandage.

Now he had summoned a jounin for a very private conference indeed.

The windows were closed into what resembled an advanced genjutsu. Not that the jounin would ever be bothered: he knew better. This one was very young, but highly skilled in dodging gen-casted images and releasing its effect before it took over his senses. The doors were closed and he could sense than no other but the very-trusted ninjas were around. He cleared his throat, about to begin.

- Now, I believe you are curious to know why I called you here in such secrecy. It has been a while since you last had a big mission, so this one should make up for time lost.

- Surely it's a very trustworthy mission that you wish to put in my hands, Sandaime-sama – the jounin's voice sounded childish but somewhat gloaty, all the security involved in this conversation would mean he was to be entrusted with something big. Just wait until that copy ninja Kakashi Hatake got wind of this.

Sarutobi smiled, yet it was a happy smile. "I bet he's all winded up with this, and can't wait to know, but it is so complex, yet so simple, that I bet you won't like it at first glance"

- Well, it's a mission I can't give to any other, just because you're the only one with the required skills to bring it to good end – the child jounin's chest puffed evidently, and Sarutobi smiled, nibbling his pipe and letting go a cloud of white smoke into the air.

- You know you can count on me – a self-satisfied, toothy smile appeared in the jounin's face, echoed in his shining eyes.

- Sure, I know, Gai-kun – that condescendent treatment wiped an end of the smile in the fourteen year-old's expression. After all, he knew the lad for as long as he remembered.- It's pretty much giving me a daily report on someone's whereabouts.

Gai jumped from his half-kneeling respectful pose so eagerly he almost bumped into Sandaime's face headfirst. That boy... for as long as he knew him, missions were for him what candy is for most kids.

- Who is him? Is he from the Sand? Or from the other surrounding villages? You know, I can scout three villages a day, I can sneak in even in broad daylight and– Sarutobi-sama raised one hand up with such authority that Gai had to back a few steps and swallow what else he could do.

- First, it's no scouting mission. The subject of you attention will be here in Konoha – Gai's eyes bulged – Secondly, you do not – he stressed the last word – need to bring me 24-24 reports a day, this is not a mission I wish you to devote day and night on. And third and last, for the next few years your target isn't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. A Hand and a Paw.**

- So? I heard you got a mission from Sandaime-sama himself –

- Kakashi, you know, I'm not allowed to talk about highly secret missions – Gai sipped a small cup of green tea, keeping his cool. Other jounins nearby were smiling condescentently at that boy that spoke as an older man– Besides, what can I do? I never saw you getting instructions under the tight security and adverse conditions that I did, and I don't reckon you get higher-ranked missions than mine, either. I know my strength, which surpasses yours, by the way.

- Sorry, you were saying?

Kakashi's absent-minded question, as always, irritated Gai to his worst end. He bellowed loudly and took his leave, muttering to himself:

_"Kakashi, why on earth do you insist on being cooler than cool!? It even seems you ignore me! But I am not going to take your groove to rock on me !"_

In truth, Gai's mood was foul. He could almost picture everyone's lip quivering if any word of his "mission" got around Konoha. How would that be a mission, for heavens sake? His deep trust in Sandaime's decisions impeded him from elaborating further, so he settled an action plan while assembling his tools into his backpack.

Konoha's situation had forced all teams to redouble efforts in their daily scouting, tracking and pursuing missions. Sandaime had decreed that Maito Gai should not get any missions more than a day away from Konoha, which, of course, irritated the young jounin to no end. How was he going to train himself to beat Kakashi if he was stuck in the village? He was resenting his charge, and felt bad about it.

He brought himself together. Pride wasn't going to ruin him. Even if his Konoha... "mission" was very simple, (Sarutobi's words still ringing in his ears), he said to himself he was not going to treat it in a different way from his other tasks. After all... everything was training, right? Even this.

The boy sighed. He needed help, and was about to practice a rarely used jutsu.

He gathered all his concentration, cut his finger, and picked the precise spot.

_- Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Seconds later, a big, dark cloud forced him to cough outloud, and a big, red turtle came into view.

- What is it, Gai? – NinKame was no one to beat around the bush.

- Oh, well... it pains me to give you this task – Gai apologized somewhat, scratching his head, careful not to hurt the turtle's pride - because I would have to watch over it myself. But now, with this mission... I need you to take over my duty, until I come back.

- Understood. So _this_ is Sandaime's mission.

Gai's hand was forcibly handing out a photograph for the Kame to see. At least the turtle wouldn't snort in mock derision on his task. It showed a baby boy, with whiffs of straight black hair, fast asleep. His tiny fists were tightly clenched onto the bedcloth, and his eyes were deeply closed, as was his mouth, with a distinct, stubborn-ish M-shape.

- It seems that a handsome boy like this one doesn't give any trouble, but Sarutobi-sama assured me it was important to keep tabs over him.

- Leave him to me – NinKame vanished into a cloud of smoke, and Gai marched on to the village doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Sandaime, Yondaime and a Surprising Truth**

Throughout the first months, Gai kept sharing the responsibility to watch over the little boy with Ninkame. It was a bit strange, a thirteen year-old taking care of a baby, but all hands were full those days, and the day care center didn't have enough personnel. Gai was puzzled: why did Sarutobi-sama give him, a mere boy turned jounin, that responsibility?

But then, Kyubi's attack on the village changed everything. While the battle against Kyubi was raving around town, Gai couldn't help thinking about his charge. NinKame could take him away from harm's way, but that could still be very traumatic for a small child. He didn't have a lot of clues about children other than his fellow academy students, none of whom seemed to take him very seriously thanks to his odd ways, average skills and lame style. Gai pretended not to be affected in any sense by this, yet it hurt him deeply. That was what kept him working hard day and night, in the few spare time he got between missions and caretaking.

As the Kyubi flames drew nearer, he headed to protect the core of Konoha from its devastating attack. Those were the orders: retreat and protect the exit for the civilians if the situation got out of hand. It was then when an unexpected sight puffed in.

It was NinKame, unblinking and standing three-legged.

- What are... you doing here? – Gai panted slightly, fearing the worst.

- I've done what you expected from me. Took longer than I had planned, though.

- You found... enemies?

NinKame stared at him in a strange way. His usually curt demeanor was crumbling, as if he burst with the urge to tell Gai what sort of enemy he met.

- Gai, Sandaime-sama was right. You had to keep an eye on that boy.

And he showed his right paw, badly bruised and cut.

Gai knelt down to examine it. It was a heavy blow he received. Promptly, he applied a salve to the wound. That surely had to hurt...

A bang over their heads remind both jounin and Turtle they had to cut the chat and hurry to get to the point.

- I was about to take him to_ that_ place, but he attacked me.

- He? You mean...?

The turtle nodded gravely.

"But those are no wounds a boy that young..."

- This is no ordinary kid, Gai. The Hokage didn't tell you to report on him for nothing. Bet he expected you could control him.

Gai frowned.

- Plus, he was asleep when I tried to pick him up.

- You mean he did this...

The young ninja was lost for words.

- I ... apologise to you...

- Never mind – NinKame returned to his usual curt mode – I'd better check upon him, seems you're in for a busy night shift.

With the turtle gone, Gai chewed on the incredible news. How on earth a kid so small could cause such a large amount of damage?! That turtle was strong enough to throw the child at ten plus blocks of distance, this was no joke.

Any other would've been doubtful upon leaving the menacing Kyubi to go and check that awesome baby. Not him. He knew his priorities right and stood defending Konoha's vital headquarters with his fellow jounin.

When it was clear the battle was about to end, in a show of his usual self-training spirit, he started to put off the fires that were spreading along the ruins that were left. But it wasn't too long before he dashed into a hand he knew too well.

- Not now, Gai. You've got a child to look after, remember.

- But... but I have to help tiding this mess... besides, what if Yondaime asks me?

- Yondaime's too worried with the Kyuubi right now, but if he asks, I'll let him know.

Another bang blowed over their heads, and debris fell over like a snowstorm. Sarutobi swept in front of Gai.

- Ninpou: Tate-Kabe no jutsu!

The debris that had fallen in front of them raised to create a shield, coated in the retired Hokage's chakra, protecting them both.

- Before you leave, I'll tell you something, but please, don't say it to anybody else. You're trustworthy, I told you that before.

The young jounin nodded.

- The Kyuubi will soon be defeated. But Yondaime-sama is not coming back anymore. – Sarutobi Sandaime exhaled a whiff of smoke from his pipe, sounding both concerned and sad.

Gai gaped at him, his mouth wide open. The Yellow Flash of Konoha...

- Ninkame is still able to keep an eye for you, but that little guy's not what he seems to be. You must have realized it by now. Now go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. Someone to care for.**

Gai puffed into the cave where he had told Ninkame to keep the child. He had seen lots of families taking their young out of harm's way. The Hyuuga family elders were patrolling, the young heiress soundly asleep in her mother's arms as she headed for safety, surrounded by servants. Another woman was taking a year-old boy which was asking for his father. Clearly another Hyuuga, with those lavender eyes. Other mothers and fathers were holding their babies and taking them out of harm's way: the Inuzukas's pack of dogs guarding the baby boy and young girl, the Yamanakas with their baby girl who screamed in panic, the Harunos with their small pink-haired girl, that Chinese family -he couldn't remember the surname, his memory was dull- with a young girl who suckled her thumb, her hair braided into twin buns...

This night, he also had someone to tend for... That thought was warm, and nice, but it made him feel uneasy and younger than he usually felt.

When he entered, he checked the small bed. It was... empty?!

He looked around in panic, only to see him near the cave's entrance, his hand grasping aside to avoid falling down. His face was lit with awe as he saw the long, flaming tails of Kyuubi lashing out the sky. He turned to see the young jounin standing in front of him: he seemed so big from his tiny point of view. Two big, wide, dark eyes glued to him, as if they wanted to memorize him up.

Gai slowly patted the boy's shoulder, causing him to stagger. Concerned, he looked down at him, crouching behind his tiny frame. Finally, the kid lost the strength and fell back, against Gai's folded legs. His round eyes were eating him up in daze and wonder: he was looking at him as a child would look upon his Nii-chan. With complete trust, lack of fear or derision.

Not that many people looked at Maito Gai like that. The young ninja was moved.

The baby boy raised his hand and picked his bowl.like fringe, then pulled.

End of the touching moment.

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! That hurt, you little...!

The kid twitched his mouth, his eyes started to fill with tears. Gai went bug-eyed: what the heck was this?! Not crying, good lord, not crying for heavens sake! Goofly, he started to soothe him.

The result was a wail so loud that the whole cave rebounded.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

– Okay, that is okay, sorry! I guess I can not be angry with a cutie-eyed young man like you... Hey, I said I was sorry, now will you stop crying? Stop it!

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

The boy cried at the top of his lungs. Out of his wits with despair, Gai shook him up and down. The wailing stopped. Instead, he heard a a scream of laughter.

The full weight of his mission fell over the young Jounin's shoulders. Hesitating, he picked the boy and left him in the bed, pulling the covers over him. The kid blinked in exhaustion, half closing his eyelids, then balled his fists and fell into a confident, calm sleep.

Then, only then, it hit him with full force. Oh, his bad memory!!

He had seen those eyes before, after all...

Almost a year before. And it seemed an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. Two End Swords for a Warrior**

_**- Seishyun Entry!**_

The tree crumbled and fell to the floor, but Gai was not satisfied. He had to create a different move and, of course, a stronger one to make the tree fall instantly. Maybe his move lacked... dynamicity! He scratched his head and chose another tree to continue training.

One year back, Gai was training in the forest near Konoha. He was in his second year as a Chûnin, and he was the incarnation of energy, as his sensei put it. His birthday had recently passed, so he had a lot of new training tools he wanted to check out!

The point of his training was not a mission, but a goal: he was finally going to challenge Kakashi Hatake, the son of the Konoha White Fang, to a duel. That guy had changed since he went on missions with his team, the horrible accident that cost him an eye, but his skills had improved quite a lot. Sandaime Hokage had resigned not long ago his title on behalf of Yondaime, Konoha's Yellow Flash, the sensei in Kakashi's group. So now Kakashi was a Jounin as well, and rumors had it he was going to be an ANBU soon.

He paused to get a sip of water and was about to continue when he got sight of ragged breathing. He promptly switched to vigilant mode, leaning against a tree to see better. It was a quite tall man, who looked like he had taken the worst part in a battle. His bronze armor was torn in parts, many wounds were open, but he was covered in an odd colored ointment. His skin was purple as a result, and he was holding an unconscious woman who was in her last terms of pregnancy. Both seemed in their chakra limits, if not well past them. They were heading for the entry gates.

He stepped forward, Tan Sau raised, ready to fight if he had to. The man blinked weakly at the kid and looked at him in surprise. Two deep, big eyes stared through his half-closed eyelids. His unzipped Chûnin vest let him get a glimpse of his forehead protector.

- You're from Konoha, right?

- I am. My orders are, I can't let you pass if you don't state your purpose.

The man didn't smile. He raised one hand, took out twin swords... and threw them away a few feet from him.

- I come in peace, with a message for Hokage-sama. If you do not mind, head me to the entrance door. Sorry to bother you...

Gai didn't say a word. He picked up the man' swords and marched him through the doors. The mark in his across-bound headband read Hidden Village of Ponds, a circle over a W. That was a small Mizu country village whose speciality was mystic future reading, and every year every Village received the result of their reading . It was a very remote place, where almost all the inhabitants spoke a Mandarin-Japanese mix and had heavy Chinese influence.

The man limped into the village, while Gai explained the guards the situation. He swiftly followed, wondering if he was going to fall from sheer exhaustion. Once they climbed the stairs he saw him quiver, clench his teeth with a cracking sound and murmur "Not yet!"

Gai knocked the door, and Yondaime's voice answered from the inside.

They entered to see Sandaime and Yondaime discussing over the following Chûnin exam, bound to be set in Konoha.

- Good job, Maito Gai, we were waiting for him – Sandaime smiled at the boy, then turned to the man, but it was Yondaime the one who spoke.

– You're from the Hidden Village of Ponds, but you can't report in such a state. With a severely wounded person, much less. We need to find Yasashiku Yakushi first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six. The Horrible Truth**.

– We were foretold there was an urgent message from the Hidden Village of Ponds, yet we didn't think it would arrive so early.

The Pond ninja was silent, wrapped in bandages. His short Manchukuo-style ponytail lay on the pillows. On the opposite part of the building, his wife was kept barely alive. He rose his head at Sandaime and Yondaime, then bowed it again.

- Forgive me for giving you such a worry.

- You shouldn't be ashamed. We should be sorry: you've come such a long way and we don't even know your name.

- Rock Feng (Feng means sharp blade or wind) My wife is Ling-Si (clever). And I carry the yearly prophecy.

- Now we can hear your report.

Yondaime turned round to see the fourth inoccupant of the room. Gai was standing nervously on one side, shifting from one foot to the other. Sandaime had invited him to stay, telling him with a smile that, after all, it was him who brought the messenger to Konoha. "You can listen: I know you're trustworthy enough not to repeat it outside." This emotioned the boy into sniffles and weeping, and there he was, even if Yondaime opposed to a young Chûnin listening to such grave information.

Rock Feng opened a big parchment, written in a Chinese dialect, and began to read.

"On New Year's Eve, our divination techniques allowed us to know that there will be a new era of destruction coming from bijûs in a short time. The village which will suffer the most was going to be Konoha, as the Nine Tails is approaching your village. We knew, as well, that our village was to be destroyed by another bijû."

"It was decided that something should be done. Not leaving the village, no one wanted to flee but defend it, even if no possible defense was available. The only hope was to allow a couple to leave the village upon getting sight of the Tailed One, and drive him away by distracting him. A pregnant woman drives away that particular bijû, but none was willing to go through that risk."

- My wife decided to take it, and we headed out of the village.- He paused for breath.

- We used... Han purple and Reiseitu no Jutsu.

- So – Sandaime interrupted – you lowered your chakra levels to keep your bodies at low temperature. Han purple takes away your three-dimensional frame and allowed you to disguise yourselves as shadows, right?"

- You speak truly as a Hokage. That was our village's trademark jutsu, though only now I'm free to say that. There is no such a Pond village anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven. A gift from the Pond to the Leaf**

Gai gasped. They were then the only survivors of what had been the Hidden Village of the Pond...

Sandaime coughed. -So this means basically that the Tailed..

- Brushed the village away, yes. It may be romping near the borders of the Water Country right now. They were foretold, so this may mean they're quite safe now.

He paused to cough, and the young chûnin stared in horrified silence as a trickle of blood fell from the side of his lips. Rock Feng smiled at the boy.

- I do not have many time left, do I? At least we completed the Ninbu by bringing the message to every village involved.

He raised a hand.

- When our baby is born, we are going to die. He was our protection all the way here, and as he was hit by the Tailed One, maybe suffered damage himself. Once he is born, the protection he provided will vanish. – he paused, touching his bandaged and badly bruised torso - Outside Sunagakure, there is nowhere a shadow can hide, and we got hit. If we were not shielded by our baby, it would have meant our end.

Gai closed his eyes. That was the ninja life. A mission meant more than your life itself, it was the honor of your village and your own. Even if it took some sacrifices. He remembered the pale woman in Rock Feng's arms.

- That's all in my report.

- Well, now we are going to let you rest. – Yondaime turned round to meet Gai's eyes. - Ah, I was forgetting that. Maito Gai, you're in charge of him and his wife starting today. Their needs are your responsibility now.

Gai's answer was a military salute, and he stood as the two hokage left the room.

Rock Feng watched the boy with curiosity. His big, brown eyes seemed to scan Gai.

- If it doesn't bother you, can you bring me a cup of tea, and pour the leaves into the kettle yourself?

Gai exited the room. Rock Feng's eyes followed the kid, as he took out two ebony chopsticks and murmured something. Tiny strings of chakra began to flow around them. The door opened and Gai entered with the hot tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This Leetard thanks the reviewers. Though I noticed I had made a mistake in the start of my first chapter, please re-read... flashbacking got to my head, sorry! As I said, this is my first fanfic, others are in progress. Though I keep them all in one line, they fill in the gaps in Lee's life and add some insight into our beloved Gai Sensei. His fics rarely delve into the serious side of this awesome character. Stay tuned for more : ) **

**Chapter eight. Tea for a Leaf. **

Rock Feng sipped the tea, as Gai stood with the kettle in hand. When he was almost finished, he coughed politely.

- If possible, can you go and ask the nurse how is my wife? I will be grateful to you.

- But the kettle...

- Never mind. This is enough.

Gai didn't question. He took the kettle and left to accomplish the request. Rock Feng took the chakra-infused chopsticks and began delving into the remaining leaves at the bottom.

It took Gai longer than expected to get a report on Ling-Si. No one was allowed to enter the ward she was in. She was in a catatonic state, ate by herself but reacted little at the external stimulus. He wondered if the Tailed One had inflicted a great damage in her and the baby she was expecting.

In the other room, Rock Feng was still reading the leaves, his thick brows meeting above his nose. They couldn't lie. As a ninja from the Pond village, he knew the art of tea divination, which was used, too, in their missions. The leaves were making astounding revelations for the future, some so painful he had to close his eyes. Blood, effort, sweat, pain, tears, as vivid as an ink blot on white paper.

He raised his bandaged right hand to his eyes to rub them. Then he noticed something... _strength, _not just physical but also mental and emotional. Like drying paper on the ink blot.

Bit of weirdness, too. Speed, and a readier mind than any could imagine. But few bonds... the true type of bonds. Few people respected him or gave him any credit. He saw a rival, and someone he cared for. But nothing more, no one more.

He knew right away what he had to do. Polishing his ebony chopsticks, he put them away in his bag. Enough of tea reading.

And Gai, who entered to give the report, as well as take the empty tea cup, was surprised to see Rock Feng smiling at him. The ghost of a smile, for it was covered with a painful grimace. But a smile from others was something that gave strength when you're faltering, and the Pond ninja knew it quite well.

- There is a wish I want to be granted as if it was my last.

Yondaime and Sandaime, called upon the following morning, stood beside his bed. Both made a gesture to allow him to continue. Gai stood guard leaning on the door. He was requested to stay by Rock Feng himself.

- My wish is that our son is allowed to stay here in Konoha, and be raised as a ninja in this village. Our heritage will cover his academy years – he gestured to his bag - I trust you with it, and hope he will become a worthy shinobi. I want him to be our parting gift to the Leaf.

- Your wish is granted – said Yondaime. – He will be one of us, attend the Academy in due time, and be recognized as a Konoha ninja.

Rock Feng bowed his head in gratitude. His eyes met Gai's, and again the young shinobi felt a bit uneasy.

- I will not distract you further. Would you be so kind as to leave me with this young man for a moment?

- Of course. If he need us again, just send a message, Gai.

- Understood, Yondaime-sama!

The Pond shinobi sat up in the bed.

- You brought me tea yesterday, didn't you, Gai-kun? I asked you to pour the leaves in yourself. You did?

Gai nodded.

-Well, I used the leaves to read your future. It's a custom of good will to people we hold in esteem.

Gai said nothing. He was not esteemed by his fellow Chûnin, and he was a bit of a dork in the academy. He graduated young thanks to his effort and perseverance, plus a good dose of his taijutsu training. And the competition with Kakashi had brought the best of himself to flourish. But that was the first time that someone actually treated him with respect, excepting his sensei and Sandaime-sama.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. Me, Property of a Kid?**

- I'll tell you what I found out later. As you have looked after us all this time, I want to give you the only shinobi tool I possess.

- But... Fengu-san, I don't use swords.

Rock Feng smiled. – No, no, I want to be buried with my swords, they're pretty useless to anyone else. The gift I was referring to is a ninja possession of mine. – He paused, took out a small bag, pulled a scroll from it and extended it – Put your signature here.

Gai took out a pencil from his bag. Rock Feng chuckled, handing him a kunai.

- Not with **that**. You have to sign this scroll with your blood.

Puzzled, Gai cut his finger and wrote down his name with the kunai's tip.

A big puff of smoke filled the room, causing him to cough violently. Out of which came a big, red, mean-looking turtle, unblinkingly staring at the younger ninja.

- That was a contract. Ninkame is now yours. He's a Pond turtle, and my shinobi summon. You must learn Kuchiyose no jutsu in order to bring him wherever you want to, summon him with a bit of your blood and your chakra, of course.

Gai stared blankly at Rock Feng, and then Ninkame. He crouched beside the turtle and saw it had a Pond Village headband round his neck.

- Well... uhm, hi, Ni-Ninkame. – The turtle looked at him seriously - I'm Maito Gai.

- Yes, as if I didn't know it already, from the contract.- Ninkame stared intently. Gai began to feel even uneasier. – So this... _kid_... is going to summon me from now on?

- This _kid_, as you call him, is going to become one of the best shinobi of his village. Don't be rude to him. One day, you'll be proud he's summoning you.

Gai stood aghast, his eyes widening. Did he say...?

- That's what I read. You will become one of the best shinobi there is, because your actions will speak louder than other people's words. Respected by your peers and feared by your foes. And you will teach others to follow in your footsteps and never give up.

Rock Feng stopped to cough, covering his mouth, and this time, a heavy gush of blood slipped through his hand. But no sound of pain came out of the Pond ninja's lips.

- He's arriving. There you are. Ninkame, he's your summoner now, and remember to be polite to him.

- As long as he doesn't summon me to play, I'm fine with him. Never thought I was going to be tied to a child.- the turtle was eyeing the young Chûnin with contempt.

Gai felt slightly offended, yet something told him that if he retorted, that turtle would give him a run for his money.

- On my word I won't. And that's a promise! – he nice guy posed to the turtle - The next time I summon you, I'm going to get a Leaf symbol for you. Maybe you'll think of me a bit better! –

Those unblinking eyes! Gai felt like a chill when Ninkame stared at him and then dissappeared. Rock Feng had just closed the scroll and held him the contract. – Put it away in your bag. And as he said, call him up when you really need him.

Gai stood seriously in front of the foreign ninja.

- My promises are made once and last forever. You don't have to worry about – what's his name again?

- Ninkame – Rock Feng half smiled. That bad memory when it came to names was going to be proverbial, even in his adult life.

- Uh... that's it. Thank you so much, I will train hard to prove I was worthy of your trust!

As the young Chûnin sat down, smiling at the scroll, Rock Feng bowed his head with a pain stained smile. It was written. All he had to do was confide in a bright future for Gai's generation. Guardians for that special treasure: the newborn generation.

His son's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten. Rock in a Pond, Sad Circles in Water**

Two days later, while Gai was in Rock Feng's room, polishing his apparel, a very agitated nurse ran in and asked the young chûnin to follow her.

- Lingu Shi-San is in terrible pain. There is not a lot of time left, we notified Yondaime-sama and Sandaime-sama, and they are coming, too. She wants to give something to her husband; as you're looking after both, she asked me to bring you.

She pointed to an inner ward in the Intensive Care unit.

The boy nodded his understanding, asked for permission and entered the room.

Against a pile of pillows, he saw a young Pond kunoichi who was gritting her teeth in pain. She encouraged him to come closer with a wave of her hand.

Ling-Si was a pale, beautiful woman. Her hair was falling around in cascades of raven- wing black. Shiny and wavy, though her fringe was rounded and straight.

And those two huge, liquid, almond-shaped eyes... they shone like onyx rocks and seemed to reach the deepest realm of his heart. They were full of strength and will, a cute pair of eyes.

- You're... Maito Gai.

The young ninja nodded.

- Please take this... to my husband. Tell him... not to worry about me.. I will be fine. I know our boy will be taken care of... and be worthy of us... living the life of a ninja.

She gave him a small piece of paper, folded several times. And smiled at him, despite being in so much pain her eyes watered from it. She held a piece of red fabric and put it in his other hand.

- In my village... the stronger shinobi wear... a red headband. Please accept it... and use it well.

Gai felt inmensely moved. Those two foreign ninjas trusted him on becoming stronger... he wouldn't deceive them. Also, for the sake of their offsping, if he or she survived.That kid was going to be strong, and if he was skillful enough, they might come across each other in a future and he would teach him or her.

Ling-Si motioned him to come closer. Gai bowed. The Pond ninja brushed aside his fringe and kissed his forehead. That was like a parting blessing, because, a second later, she twisted around and screamed in pain. Two nurses entered to check her condition, and the young Chûnin was unceremoniously shoved outside.

- Gai, come this way – It was Sarutobi, whose hand patted the boy's shoulders. Maito Gai did not move, his frame was shaking of impotence.– Sadly, we can't do much for her. I'm sorry.

They walked to the waiting room benches, where Yondaime was already sitting, and waited outside the maternity ward. It seemed an eternity; two hours passed before a nurse stepped out, her head shaking from side to side. Without a word, she walked by the aisle to the Pond ninja's room, holding a cloth bundle which was extremely silent.

Yondaime and Sandaime went in behind her. As they did, the newborn baby in the bundle began making gushing sounds. Rock Feng's eyes went dark.

- Here you are, it's a boy. I'm sorry, Fengu-san, but Lingu-Shi san died after giving birth. She did see her son and bless him before dying, though.

The Pond ninja nodded slowly. His face went pale; it was clear he was nothing short of dying himself. He took the boy from the nurse's hands – who rose and left - and watched him. Two eyes stared back unfocusedly; as round as his, and onyx black like his wife's. A little hand was raised, grabbing his ponytail into his tiny fist.

Rock Feng slowly opened those small fingers, pushing with his index his little nose. The baby sneezed and gurgled happily. Gai felt warm tears trickling down his eyes, he understood that greeting was a farewell.

The Leaf Chûnin walked forward and gave the Pond ninja the piece of paper. His round brown eyes scanned through the brief message, and he nodded gravely. "See you in heaven, my darling love, I will accomplish you last will"

- I forgot to tell you before.– he said, more color draining from his already pale cheeks, but without losing his erect and dignifyed posture. – This boy shall be called Rock Lee.

- Rock Lee... a Konoha citizen from this day on – Yondaime smiled encouragingly.

Rock Feng bowed his head in mute thanks, dedicated a weak smile to Gai as he handed him the baby. As the Chûnin picked the newly named Konoha shinobi, the Pond ninja's head swayed unnaturally, and his body fell back with a thud.

Dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****eleven. The truly strong.**

Gai stared wordlessly at the boy. As he had stared one year back at his sleeping frame, tossing his head up at times to avoid soaking him with his tears. Rock Lee was born to protect and defend, and there he was, alone and helpless, sleeping in a Konoha Chûnin's arms.

A different hand fell on both his shoulders. Sandaime and Yondaime were behind him. He swallowed and lifted the baby to them. Sandaime took him, turned and left into the maternity ward. Yondaime smiled at the boy, turned to cover Rock Feng with a blanket and softly pushed Gai out of the room.

- I know this is the ninja life. In missions with my team, I have been close to death myself, but this is different. It's unfair. – Gai spoke with suppressed rage, all his body shaking madly.

- Sometimes, children have to be raised alone and on their own. Those who fall in their Ninbu are heroes to their village, remember that. And their children are the continuity line that ensures we'll never forget their sacrifice. They are bound to become greater than their ancestors, and their life will be a tribute of protecting and defending their lost parents' heritage. –

-What heritage, Hokage-sama? – Gai was still heatedly tossing aside his head because of tears. – His v-village is no more... he's the only one who survived... y-you can't be a good shinobi if you don't have past, or bonds, or references... something to be linked at.

- I told that boy's father that Konoha is his homeland, he was born here and it was his parents' wish for him to be raised here. And his dying wish will be granted.

Gai stood silent, knowing that was true, but still shaking uncontrollably.

- If you worry about him knowing his background, you will be the best source for him, as you spent those weeks with his father. Though I have advice for you.

The Chûnin raised a hand to his temple, in attention.

- Tell him his story when he has turned the full-fledged ninja his parents wanted him to be, not before. Don't hinder his path with that painful past: push him full speed forward to build his own, radiant future. And only then tell him everything.

Yondaime stopped and knelt in front of Gai.

– Those two shinobi taught us something. They had the courage to confront secure death to finish a mission and allow a survivor from their village. You can be strong, but you're never as strong as in this two cases: when you fight to protect people who are precious to you... or to defend your Nindo. In that special condition and time, you fight with your life and every drop of chakra you've got. And that is what makes you truly strong...

Gai did not hold Yondaime in extreme sympathy. After all, he was Kakashi's sensei, and his own sensei was as different to the Yellow Flash as we could expect him to be.

But now he ruled Konoha, and his words had an echo of truth and force he couldn't deny. He nodded and went away.

It had taken full six months to get over that experience, he still had nightmares. So how was it that he forgot the boy so quickly? Bad memory, his bad memory with names, always playing him tricks. For instance, he never remembered Yondaime's real name, and that was a shame. At least, the village just called him Fourth now: one year had passed, and Yondaime was no more.

Now it was Sandaime, who had kept an eye on the boy in his first six months, allowing Gai to move on and scroll his pain aside. Now, the little son of the Pond shinobi was a Konoha citizen, and he was there, again, to look after him. Kneeling by the baby's side, he wondered...

-OW-AH!

It was like a flash. A kick arrived from nowhere, getting Gai in the chin, totally off-guard and almost throwing him off-balance.

He got up, Tan Sau at the ready, and looked around.

- Nan da yo!? ima no!

A small foot was raised into the air.

- You little... guhh, where did you learn to kick that hard? – he complained, holding a kunai to his reddened chin. Only then he noticed the boy's snores, and realized that yes, he had kicked him asleep.

"What a guy you're going to be..." He paused for a moment, frowned in concentration and finished the sentence. "...Rock Lee"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve. Silent mourning.**

Even birds didn't tweet that morning. An early wind blow brushed ashes over Gai's face, asleep in a sitting position next to his charge. There was a big noise, similar to a horn being blown, which woke him up to a hasty jump-up.

That was the mourning horn. Someone important had died.

Gai's eyes almost went as round as little Lee's when he realized that Sarutobi-sama's prediction may have come true. He looked down at the child, who was pushing his fists against his eyes to clear them up, and knew what he had to do.

A dark-robed Gai's walk down the cave was silent, though he always checked his shoulders. He had Lee sitting there, grasping his hair for support, so tiny and weighless he feared might fall at any given time. The young jounin moved to the background, almost concealed in the woods. Sandaime had told him to keep his charge as protected as possible. For some villagers, Lee could be seen as a cursed boy: if they knew his parents had been attacked by a Tailed Beast and that he himself sustained some kind of damage, whose extent was yet unknown, they would shun him away.

The young jounin looked around: the assorted families' elders, his fellow jounins and part of the most important shinobi of the Leaf were there. Gai caught a glimpse of his rival, Kakashi, in the first row. He also could see his sensei there...

Gai was the only one to attend the funeral with a small child It was clear the speech the resuming Hokage gave was not certainly for children's ears: he spoke about Yondaime, his life and death, the sacrifice he went through and the decision of going against the Kyûbi alone.

-As Hokage, he knew he had to resort to every single drop of his blood to protect Konoha. And he left a parting wish: that no one should speak ill of the boy in which he sealed the demon fox. Do not tell your children he's got a demon inside. This boy, Uzumaki Naruto, has to be treated as a hero in this village.

He lifted a small bundle of cloth and opened it. A blond baby boy shrieked as he was held by Sarutobi, while the crowd assembled gasped and retreated. "Just as Lee" he thought, looking up at his protègè. "If the word spread... people can be merciless..."

Sure enough, those little, round eyes were fixed on the newborn boy with curiosity.

"I hope they both have strong characters and the innocence to bypass all the hate that are going to be held against them" At least he and Lee had one another, so he could hope to inspire the boy into his future, and avoid listening to others' critics.

The ceremony draw to an end. Gai took down a yawning Lee and prepared to rush back to the cave, to leave the kid and go check on his small home. But a big puff and Ninkame's severe face brought him to a halt.

- Sandaime-sama wants to speak with you. In private.

Gai, silently, left the sleeping child on the turtle's back, and as both dissappeared wih a puff, he felt strangely uneasy and weak.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen. One dire choice**

The Leaf Village Hokage was sitting in his desk, apparently distracted by a report, so he barely raised his eyes when Gai entered the room, very slowly, as if he was dragging his feet to enter.

- So Ninkame informed you on the spot.

- I was going to check upon my house. It would be safer to take the boy out of that cave, that was just an emergency plan.

- Actually, I had to discuss Rock Lee's situation with you right away. Following my instructions, a lot of the kids whose parents were killed in the attack will be moved. The care center is our main concern now. So actually...

Fear cringed over the young jounin's body. He knew what was coming next.

- ...well, we need all hands available to reconstruct and re-start missions. We can't seem weak now, so this means we've got a full schedule. So my thought was, you can take Lee there so he can be raised properly until he's old enough to live on his own.

Gai's hands balled into fists. Sure, he saw this coming.

- I mean... I didn't see you happy to be in charge of a kid. I understand it... you're old enough to be his brother, not his foster parent... and you'd surely be happier if you return to your missions.

Gai stood silent. He had feared that, from the twist the conversation had taken, but he hadn't expected it so straight-forward. He did want to go back to his training and missions, free of his responsibility burden, but he knew he had grown a great deal since he had come across Lee. He had matured, changed his view on several things, and that had been a wholesome time. He had even started to project himself as big brother of the smaller kid, something he didn't even think could be possible.

- Well, I thought you'd be at least relieved. But you look really sad. – The Hokage raised his head from the papers, and his shining eyes impressed in the young shinobi's.

Gai forced himself to smile.

- I'm grateful, Hokage-sama, for you thinking about Rock Lee like that. Sometimes I don't feel up to the task of caring for him, it's true. But I think it's a bit too early, I mean, he's only started to walk, after all...

Sarutobi Sandaime had clearly expected that objection.

- In a month, the care center will be complete, around november this year. So you can keep the boy until his first birthday, but the day after, you'll have to give him up.

Maito Gai's face went dark. On one hand, he was a ninja, obedience to the Hokage was basic. On the other, he was a young man who had tied one of his few bonds with a child which was going to be taken away from him. He felt his strength falter.

- Yes, Hokage-sama. – he mused, his fringe over his eyes. He saluted, turned to leave...

- Gai

Sarutobi Sandaime could see Gai's back shaking from the effort to keep his cool.

- Hokage-sama? – came the throaty reply.

- It's for his own good. I'll be sending the young Uzumaki there as well, young Umino Iruka, and a lot of the other kids that are in his same situation. He'll not be the only one, he'll be raised up just fine, and will probably make friends. When he's old enough he'll get his own house, and his needs are covered by Rock Feng's trust. No one will speak about the Tailed One that hit him, or else. And, depending on the skills you two show, I may assign him to your squad when he graduates.

The old man lit his pipe, walking towards the youngster.

- So think about it. You need time to develop your skills, and he needs to grow up. In the meantime, you have to become stronger for your village, and stronger for your team as well.

Gai nodded. His hand reached for the door again, though he had to blink to dispel the tears which ran down his eyes. He didn't see the old Hokage's sad smile, nor could he know what he was thinking.

"One day, you will thank me for this... Sure you will"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. ****Devilish gift.**

The puff into the cave was a strong one. Coughing, the jounin looked around and saw Lee playing horseback on Ninkame. The turtle did seem his usual dry self, half-concealing his head whenever the child got too rough. His right paw's wound was now concealed under a band salve which resembled the orange leg-warmers of his summoner. His Leaf headband hung from his neck now, replacing the original Pond Village one.

Lee saw Gai and automatically threw his arms up, babbling toddler gibberish. The jounin had never felt the urge of hugging the kid as then, but he fought it. No hugging him, not yet, until he accomplished his radiant future.

- So the Hokage wants you to give up on him.

- How did you know?

- Just by seeing you, it's pretty clear. You've warmed up to Lee, haven't you? – the turtle's was an affirmative question.

- You really want to know? – Gai tried to sound nonchalant, though his eyes were nowhere to be seen under his fringe, and he was holding the boy to him as his tiny fists clinged to his jacket pockets.

Ninkame observed the pair of them, then spoke slowly.

– Over the years I spent with Rock Feng-san, he seldom needed to summon me to end a battle. He was strong all right, and he warmed to people right away, even his enemies. He never looked down on a rival.– The turtle looked up at Gai - They fought together as a couple, but it was Ling-Si-san who usually delivered the last, lethal blow. She seemed as graceful as a newborn lotus, but was no-nonsense when somebody attacked her husband. That could drive her mad easily, her attacking frenzy could not be equalled.

He coughed, allowing Gai to shift little Lee, who was growing restless, to a half-standing position.

-Ling-si-san earned her sobriquet of Beautiful Death for her mastery of stillwater jutsus. I believe Lee-kun has picked on both: he's like his father by day, and like his mother by night. But when he enters the Academy, he may start to feel the effects of her unmerciful style, and you won't be able to recognize him anymore.

A sweatdrop fell from Gai's face. That was correct. That kid was going to become a Konoha ninja, yet all his village's heritage was hidden in his blood.

-What do you mean, her unmerciful style? You... describe her as a brutal killer – the picture in his mind was a dying, courageous young woman.

- She had a family jutsu that unblocked her most fearful power... a technique that may have passed onto Lee, as it is innate to his mother's clan. – the turtle seemed to grow uneasy, but went on.

- Actually, she concentrated her chakra on the nine types of alcohol dehydrogenase isozymes people have in their body. It was her clan's secret technique, the Kyuu Ryuu Suiken Tensu (Nine Drunk Killing Points) which drove her on a frenzy that no one could counter. I shudder to think this kid will ever be able to unlock that jutsu...

Ninkame and Gai looked on one another as the baby boy screamed, pulling the jacket's neck.

- Some call it Zui Qing, or Drunken Fist. Others, the Killing Fist. I don't want to see that again, trust me, it's the most gruesome technique of the many I've seen. If it's passed on to Lee, training will wake this up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Fight as a couple, kill as a Yaju.**

_Swank_

_The sword raised into the air with a clunking sound, and fell a few feet away. The Mist swordsman laughed as his blade lashed the sky and hit Rock Feng's cheek, as he was longing for his double- edged weapon. _

_Something, a cry, a roar, a bellow or all three combined in one, forced both warriors to turn round. Ling-Si, her mouth twitching horribly, was the source of the sound. _

_She raised her hands to form hand seals -"Tora-uma-ryu-oushi"- and placed her right hand upon her heart, the left one supporting it. It was like lightning cutting a cropfield: a piercing scream filled the air. Ling-Si, her eyes narrowing, her pupils shining with an intermitent flush of purple and blood-like blots, her expression bloodlusty, rosey cheeks and swirls of blueish chakra rounding her body, sweeped like a tornado on the enemy, a plough blade in her hand. Rock Feng swept himself aside, if she saw him, he'd get hurt in no time. _

_-OURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!- as her eyes continued to flash__, she raised the heavy plough and shot it around as a bratty girl tosses her doll. Gushes of blood filled the air, as she drove hit after hit of the blade on the Mist ninja with no vissible effort. Beautiful Death, people called her. It wasn't for nothing. _

_The attacking ninja fell on the floor, one arm raised to parry the damage. Ling-Si fiercely buried the plough in his opponent's chest, breathing heavily. Rock Feng stepped up to her, crossed his hands around her chest and held her heart with both hands. A sudden on-rush of chakra started to return to its origins... _

_Ling-Si's eyes cleared. Blood-stained and weak, her gaze met her husband, then the dying ninja at her feet. And she started to sob. Whenever she saw him in danger, she resorted to that particular killing jutsu: since Academy days Rock Feng had been the only one to befriend her and figure out how to counter her Yaju mode. Now they were married, and Ling-Si felt fiercely protective of her husband. But her major counter was that bloody, assassin technique._

_- There, there... you shouldn't do that... I wasn't seriously hurt._

_- W...wha...what c-can I d-do? I-I-I... d-don't want to lose you! _

_- You won't, my darling love, but don't use that jutsu, please... you don't know what you're doing, and your killing spree is like a loose bijû's._

_- Feng... please, I want you to promise this... If we have a baby, we'll have to seal up this bloodtrait. I don't want him to walk ashamed because of me..._

_- What will come, may come. Stay calm... we have to report back._

- They didn't seal it up, so you know... you're in charge of a bombshell right now. – Ninkame blinked – Actually, you're the only one able to put up with his kicks and hits, and you're fast too. I have to say that whatever I said of you in the past was wrong.

- A bombshell...

Gai's eyes narrowed dangerously. He had taken Lee and got him in his blankets.

- How can you say he's a bombshell? He's barely a year-old kid, and there's nothing he can't get over from if he wants it with his whole heart!

He himself... days and nights of effort to overcome his terrible skills... enduring name-calling, Kakashi Hatake's merciless beating every time he fighted him... it had taken him so far, why couldn't others do the same?

- This is an inner jutsu, favored from some genetical traits akin to the ancient Pond people. Not a Kekken Genkai exactly, not everyone in her clan and village were born with it, and those who could survive its use were few. Plus, they were feared and shunned away.

The turtle blinked again. It seemed he only blinked when saying something that emotioned him deeply.

- Ling-Si was looked upon as a demon and most people in the Pond Village avoided her company. She trained herself to become a kunoichi and protect others, but her power and fame preceded her. That was why she decided to exit the village, endangering her life, his husband's and their kid's. Because she knew he had to give this little one a fresh start in life. And Feng agreed.

Ninkame rounded up his speech, clearly wishing to take Gai out of his crestfallen self.

- I know your heart is with this kid. But, if he's to become a shinobi, he has to learn to fend for himself and become a weapon that doesn't cut itself.

- His mother was considered a weapon – Gai shook all over in anger – you told me. If I have any say in this, Rock Lee will never become a bombshell, nor an instrument for death, but a force for peace. On the rest, I agree with you.

That said, he turned to look over his charge. Little Lee was kicking the air, babbling in his sleep. Carefully, he catched one of his fits, pulled it open and closed it on a tip of the blanket. Rest, little one, and may you become a pure-hearted shinobi. For you're not, and will never be, a mere killing weapon.

_And that's a promise... _he said to himself. Everything was going to be okay. Sure.

And he lifted a thumb as to congratulate with himself: he had just made an unbreakable vow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. ****Dusk approaching.**

One month. Just one damn month. Thirty days, forty-thousand, eight hundred and twenty-nine minutes, two million six hundred and twenty-nine thousands, seven hundred and forty three seconds. And after then, life as usual. The quiet, the silence, the missions, training, everything as it was before... except the void left by their coming apart.

Gai had thought of taking Lee out a couple of times, when he was sent to help out the people whose houses were destroyed by the Kyuubi. But he remembered the boy was not to be seen, so he tried to finish his duty as fast as he could to fix the kid his meal and watch him play with Ninkame. Every day, he felt the pressure of the legacy from the Rokku family: knowing the terrible ordeal his mother had gone through was enough to send shadows through his black eyes.

And his father... he had read his future and told him what was in it. Was this boy going to stay in his future, or was he going to move away, never knowing what his first months had taught his caretaker?

Gai fed absent-mindedly his charge, until the rough grunt from Ninkame and a funny choking sound revealed he was feeding the kid up through his nose.

One month had nearly passed. The next day was Lee's birthday... and the following...

He pulled the boy to him, and felt his tiny fists grabbing his jacket.

- Ka-i!

The Jounin's eyes widened. That wasn't childish blabber anymore. Lee had said his name.

Now, wait!

LEE HAD SAID HIS NAME???!!!

The world seemed to crush on him. He fell to the floor, sobbing hard, tears falling from his eyes. Couldn't stand it anymore. In two days time he'd be gone, and his third bond in life would vanish, too. And never ever ever come back. He knew it. Sarutobi-sama said that only to comfort him. He dried his eyes best that he could, only to see a serious, frowning little face looking up at him.

"_This is the first time I dread to accomplish a mission. I never thought it would be this hard!"_

Frowning, he decided to take a short sleep. There was no room for celebrations the following day. Plus, his fridge was out of order until the electricity poles were returned to normal, so he couldn't even bake a cake.

November the 27th opened as a cool, dimly sunny morning. Putting roofs, reconstructing walls, repairing windows: that was Gai's routine that morning. As he wiped perspiration out of his forehead, he stopped at a convenience store, frowning slightly.

As he passed by the counter, the cashier looked weirdly at the diapers, baby formula, toddler clothes and prepared baby food he picked. Gai scratched his head, grinning somewhat.

- Uhm, special order from the hospital, you know. – was his excuse. He didn't even care if it was lame or not.

Two wide-open eyes followed him as he goofily entered the house, full of packages. He began packing the whole stuff carefully, scribbling the contents in the outside. No shortage for his protegè, he decided, it was already going to be a hard life as it was.

Carefully, he stored the baby food in a bowl full of water to keep it fresh (no electricity, no fridge yet), picked one and started to feed the kid.

As he ate, little Lee did not lose eye contact with him. In his innocent way, he had noticed _something_. Gai only smiled forcibly, finished feeding him and put him up for a nap.

But the boy didn't close his eyes. He was staring at _him_. Gai's eyes widened uneasily.

"_What's this? A one-year old boy, scaring a jounin like me?" _

No killing intent, no assassin rage, no hate or murder in those eyes. And still Gai felt a chill travel through his spine. "No matter what are the effects of that bijû attack on you, young man, I shall imitate your father, and I won't leave you alone nor shun you away."

Dawn showed its first lights when Gai, walking carefully to avoid waking the kid up, arrived at the care center's door. The maiden who opened the door showed him in with a gesture, helping the young jounin with the bags stuffed in his backpack. They contained pretty much the few infant belongings of his protegè.

Never leaving the sleeping kid away from his arms, inspecting the small crib which was now going to be his, he bid Lee a silent goodbye. Turning to the maiden, gulping slightly, he rose his arms with the bundle of blankets that covered the little boy. The woman took hold of the child and smiled sadly as she saw Gai made his way out of the room, trying hard not to run.

- KAI!

Gai's eyes widened. Lee had woken and was calling for him. He felt an onrush of an unknown feeling... his legs, as unleashed trackrace horses, started to move on their own accord.

And Maito Gai, the fourteen-year old jounin who was not afraid of anything to date, ran desperatedly away from a tiny year-old boy's cry.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**Thank you for the reviews, they help me a lot! I'll try to fix some problems, only one thing: I'm used to writing dialogues in between of space bars, thoughts and flash-backs in italics. It's hard for me to change that :( Yes, Shikamaru would say it: women are soooo troublesome! **_

_**This story and the following ones fill in the gaps canon left open. So no, even if I wanted otherwise, I separated both of them in order to fit with the canon. I'm a strict idiot, d'you agree? **_

_**I'm afraid that, to understand the next s**__**tories, you'll have to read this one :( **_

_**Few chapters left of the Reports, hope you enjoy them! – Izi Seishyun**_

**Chapter 17. Time is the weirdest of Beasts**

- Lee-kun! Don't go in there!

A small kid, his eyes wide open, looked at the caretaker. He had reached for the doorknob... so close to opening it...

- What did he do now?

- Oh, Reiko-san, you _know _already... he wants to enter _that_ room!

- No way! If _that kid_ does something to Lee-kun, I shudder to think what would happen!

For what was the umpteenth time, Rock Lee was picked up, lectured and forced to sit down with his toys. The boy was looking rebellious, his face had a stubborn look, but he just rebuffed and sat still. He was really curious, and felt a deep pain as he heard someone sobbing inside.

He looked at his favourite toy, a small rag-dragon, with concern. Who was in there? A boy, he knew, but what was he like? What had he done? No one seemed to love him... The caretakers just addressed him as "that boy", a very irritated nurse - Reiko-san- was guarding him, and he never came out to play with the others.

Even him, the misfit, was not allowed to come in contact with that boy. Lee really hoped one day the door would open and that boy would come outside. He could befriend him, maybe he liked the dragon...none of the other kids liked either him or his rag toy. He was too odd, too formal, too... adult...

Kingu, his caretaker, was much gentler and happy she got such a well-mannered young boy under her wing. She was Chinese in origin, as her name (which originally was Qing) big bun and formal outfit testimonied. Also, she was the one who taught Lee speech and manners... both of which were laughed at by the other kids. Those were her last days in charge of the Rokku boy, for he would become five in a couple of days and enter Academy.

She had had some help, though. A polite young jounin – who never wanted to enter – always asked her about his charge, and got the same response all the time.

- He's growing fine, there's nothing wrong with him. Senpai, what is it that interests you so much about that boy?

- Uh... nothing in particular. I thank you.

And he always stepped away, looking gloomy and concerned. That dreadful day, the sun was up when he finally collapsed against a training post, sweat and tears mixing with the turmoil in his heart. He didn't want to approach Lee again, and relive everything the hard way. He didn't want to remember him running away from the little boy he had warmed to so much.

As Lee was entering Academy soon, Gai knew it was time to let go. After all, the boy was developing all by himself, maybe he didn't even need his guidance. His parents were strong, after all, not like him, whose current strength was moulded by his hard work alone. That kid would be a natural talent.

He decided to offer Kingu a dinner to thank her for the care she provided. After the reluctant caretaker convinced it was not a date (and her eye twitched at the very thought), it was agreed.

- Now, senpai, will you tell me why did you look after that child in particular? There are so many orphans in there...

- I found him when he was little – Gai lied, looking down on his tempura.- I just wondered if that young man would've been scarred for his traumatic past.

- In no way. Lee-kun is as respectful and well-mannered as you can ever imagine. He's never sad, and he cares about everybody and everything. We can't step over a bug that he cries "Please do not hurt the bug!" – she laughed. Gai sighed in relief. No crazed-up tantrums, no signs of bloodlust. Even respect for the smallest life. Those were good signs.

- That is good to hear... you do not know how thankful I am.

Kingu watched him take his leave. The jounin, despite being in his early teens, had the grave walking and demeanor of an old man with a heavy burden on his shoulders. She thought she was lucky never even becoming a Genin and switching to caretaker in time. Shinobi often looked like they lost their souls a bit at a time, mission after mission.

One day before the academy started, Kingu, carrying two heavy bags, left the care center with her charge. They walked in silence for a good thirty minutes. Kingu noticed then that the kid stopped on his own accord.

- Are you tired, Lee-kun?

- I am not. But you are. Please have a rest.-

_Man_, that boy was _sharp_. The caretaker nodded and sat down. Lee did not: head raised, fists closed, he looked eager to continue, yet he gave a concerned look at Kingu's ragged breath.

_That's what I meant, he'__s concerned about everyone, senpai, _she thought.

Kingu finally got up, sighing: it wouldn't take much longer. Indeed, the familiar row of houses greeted her in no less than a couple minutes of walking. Panting, she took out the key out of her pocket and opened the door of the last house in the row.

The two-story house was now Rock Lee's home, he should survive on his own since he was now officially an Academy student. He would eat in the premises, since the Hokage gave him a lunch grant, so that was enough to allow him some time to learn to cook for himself at least.

- Thank you very much.

The boy bowed politely to his caretaker. She smiled, carrying the luggage bags, which contained Lee's belongings to the second floor. and hugged him goodbye. She would surely miss him, but there were going to be other kids. He was not going to be the only one, nor the last one she took care off. And Lee knew it. He wasn't truly special to her, just a chore she had assumed twenty-four/seven, and that realization hurt him. Still, he said nothing.

- Good luck, Lee-kun.

- Good luck for you too, Kingu-san.

The door closed. The key swayed in the lock. Lee felt excitement and yet still loneliness: he had his place, but he was now on his own. All his belongings were upstairs, so he went to the second floor. Sighing, he sat on his bed, leaving his little, green rag dragon on one side. The stuffed mythical beast had been shunned away by the rest of the kids, but he had taken a liking to that toy when he was so little he couldn't even remember. The two of them were sideshunned. Kingu-san gave it to him before leaving, as a parting gift.

Kai... he wondered why did he name it like that... It meant a lot of things, but something told him none were the true meaning of that name.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thank the reviewers for all the encouragement. About the use of Rock/Rokku, I only use 'Rokku' when I speak of Lee's family, when it's just his surname, it's 'Rock'. Please tell me if it's troublesome, and I will change it. Sorry, too, for the short chapters... I'm not used to stretch my ideas, I prefer to be to-the-point... gomen-gomen for that, too. Dialogue is always after space lines, italics show thoughts or stress dialogues. Been working, so updates are going slow and short TT Forgot to add I do not own Naruto, only Rock Feng and Rock Ling-si.**_

_**Izi Seishyun**_

**Chapter 18. A peek from above.**

Maito Gai was chuckling at himself. He never thought he would ever overcome the sensation of entering again the academy. He dreaded that when he was younger. Now it was different, being watched by all those admiringly little eyes. Funny: he was always watched disrespectfully by his comrades, and now, the newest generations all gawped at his Chûnin vest and whispered. Oh, he could well imagine: "this is a jounin, a sensei for the graduating Genin. And he looks strong, too!"

What _he_ thought…

Truth was, half the kids were whispering "how can a jounin be allowed to dress like _that_?!"

But who could wake Gai from his self-convincing reverie?

As he waited for Iruka's reports in the top of the Academy roof, he looked down to see a group of kids teasing a little boy during Gym class. He could prefectly pick up the terms "dork" "ridiculous" and "bâka", and quite smiled. There was always a bully and a victim: he knew what being the victim was like. He even thought about intervening. But as the kids ran around the playground, he saw with amusement that the boy stood up for himself with stubborn determination. Sure, he ran away to avoid hearing the laughs and derisive nicknames, but he looked pretty convinced of his point.

"_This one doesn't need me to stand up for him. Besides, they would__ not stop teasing him, I may only make matters worse for that young man. If he's going to become a shinobi... he has to learn to overcome frustration." _

Satisfied with himself, his mind wandered to his former protègè. He needn't to worry, after all Rock Lee had two outstanding ninja as his parents, he would be a genious in the shinobi arts. Probably, right now, the boy would be among the top of his class. If it wasn't for that terrible power hidden in his blood...

- Another batch of Genin. Your group consists usually of taijutsu users, yet this time you'll have a Genjutsu type too.

Iruka made a double-take, considering seriously it was a Kage Bunshin: Gai was usually overenthustiastic about his new students. Now he seemed distracted.

- Gai sempai!

- Oh, sorry, Iruka... I didn't see you enter…

- Did you pay attention?

- Yes, a genjutsu user in my new batch of youthful genin – That was more like him... Gai and his youth-obsession... well, at least he was not picky...

- Yes, well… here you are, their files and all. I have to go.

- So, Kakashi's got a squad, hasn't him?

- Yes, of course, why?

- Nothing – Gai smiled knowingly.

_If you think that you're cooler than me because you have failed__ ten squads, you're plain wrong, Kakashi, I've had a good batch of genin turned into either chûnin or even jounin level, while you haven't given Konoha any ninja who owes their training to you. What are you afraid of? Remembering what happenedwith your team ? But the new genin teams do not have to be like your own..._

None of his were, of course. He managed to get most of his students to safety in the missions, yet some of them, due to their lack of confidence with this strambotic jounin, simply expected to fare better using their own, erratic judgement. And ended up dead. They absolutely lacked faith in him, only scratching his surface, too deceived in thinking no-one that lame-styled and mirth-inspiring could actually be a good sensei.

That hurt. Deep.

Deceived... as were his classmates, at that very same Academy.

Not surprisingly, Gai 's thoughts wandered as he strolled around the playgrounds. He could almost see that boy, slim and tall, training among a crowd of jeering classmates... The younger, almost forgotten, version of himself...

_- If he graduates, we can say goodbye to him!__ First mission is my bet!_

_- When he does, his hitai-ate will have "The poorer ninjutsu-user in the whole five countries" written under the Konoha symbol!_

_- What a bâka, as if push-ups could make him less pathetic!_

And his own, derisive laughter.

_- __Heh! You sure have time to waste there, if all you do is laugh at me! One day, you'll look at me, Maito Gai, the Proud Beast of Konoha, and see a great ninja! So keep laughing! – _

He smiled sadly… he knew fully well how many times he had sat alone there, holding his head in his hands and telling himself that giving up made him more of a loser.

Nothing better than to wash away this sad thoughts with some fresh sweat.

- All right – he said to himself, loudly – It's three thousand pushups, or else three thousand kicks to the log...

But as he came nearer, he noticed a voice. "Hm... there's already someone in that ground. I'll come back later..."

Nonetheless, Gai contradicted himself. He stayed and stared from behind a tree. Surprised to see it was a child's voice, counting up.

Coming closer, he saw it was the kid from before.

The familiar deal came out. But now not his lips, but that kid's, pronounced it.

- I will not give up. I will stay here until I am done with this one thousand five hundred log kicks! And if I do not complete them, then it is two thousand log punchs!

Atta boy. So he had met the 'spirited loser' of the new generation. He was probably the same age as Lee... the little Pond-Leaf genious. But, he thought, Lee would surely be the top of his class, while this little underachiever was probably at the very bottom. Nice rivalry. Would he, one day, be his teammate?

He walked away, feeling he could almost call it a day. After all, now he had two kids to surveil, and his own genin team to look forward to. But his training nature got the best of him: curiously, he returned to the training ground that same night...

_Still here, young man?_

Indeed... stiff knuckles, raspy breathing, but the fire of a never-quenching desire to improve. Gai looked down at his own hands... he had walked around the same alleyways, and they were worth it.

_Note to self... do something to help that kid to graduate. __He really deserves it... will be a hell of a rival for my Lee! Sure, a hard worker like him is what a genious needs!_

Good thing, too, that the boy's will never seemed to falter.

That is, until that day.

---

Two students in the hospital due to an infortunate mid-air training crash. The other, at home with measles. Gai, grudgingly, took a day off after his morning exercises, and strolled in front of the Academy playground.

It was a Sunday morning, Konoha was half-asleep, but someone was training. Jutsus. He caught the invocations for Henge, and Bunshin...

It was that boy… again. But what was wrong with him? The hand seals were correct, sure he concentrated with all his self, but no substitution, no clone came out.

And a disheartened sob woke up the not-so forgotten Maito Gai, the hot-blooded Academy student.

_It's my turn to make a change here_ he thought with a smile, looking in the direction of the Konoha Heroes' stone.

_- Shounen!_

And, as the surprised boy turned round, he knew he had, already, rewritten the story. For good.

-------

Ten minutes passed and Gai, filled with self-pride, walked away to get a glimpse of his students, up in the hospital. Yosh! Fuelling the fire of a young shinobi-to-be was one of the things that set his day the right way!

Even, he thought, if he was not a genious like his former charge, that Rock Lee he had so high hopes on. He would just peek from above, not intervening overtly, but something told him those two boys, so different in talent, would meet in his team one day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap****ter 19. Two days, some ninja's lives. **

**Day one. **

Finally. Twelve years old was an eternity. It had been eleven since he last saw the boy, and hard he tried not to sneak a peek at his former charge. _There is no point on meeting him beforehand. As the Hokage said, he should learn to live as a shinobi, as any of us, just as his parents would like him to be. I would have to explain far too many things if I met him, too._

Eleven autumns ago, at this same time of the year, the Third Hokage had asked him to take a mission. Now he watched apprehensively as the last exam for the Academy students approached. And this year, the Genin of Lee's promotion held their graduation exam.

Including the little failure. He had pleaded his case before the Hokage, in a very report-ful manner he even gave a full batch of notes tracing the hours and type of training the boy had done. And he had got a promise that this year, the exam was going to be slightly... different.

- For the whole promotion, I mean. We cannot make differences.- Sarutobi watched Gai's decided features, noting that this was the first time the jounin went to similar lengths for a student. Or for... two students! He smiled, of course he would know sooner than later...

Now he was leaving, anxiety mounting as the time of the exam approached.

----------------------

The written exam was over, and Rock Lee felt confident of his grades there. Scanning the lists, he had achieved the highest score... but practical work was his worst skill. He frowned. Clumsy, eager, weak... no matter what they said, he would try the exam AND pass it.

Frowning even harder, he scanned through his notes with a pained expression in his eyes. Lee was not about quitting, nor running away, even in front of something he knew he sucked at.

- They haven't done Kawarimi in a while – a classmate said – Maybe that's the jutsu we'll require.

_Kawarimi... I cannot do such a thing_

_But whatever challenge they send at me, I am ready!_

-Rock Lee!

Fists closed, Lee rose from his seat. As he still had the long hair tied in a braid, one hand lifted to check if it was tied safely.

Iruka opened the door of the examination room, to show a mimic replica of a training ground. Posts stood around, twenty or so, some very low at the ground, others tall almost meeting the ceiling.

- You have five minutes to blast all 50 explosive notes in the posts. With taijutsu.

Lee's eyes widened and he gave a rare, astonished chuckle. An exam like that seemed tailored to fit him. As Iruka gave the signal, he felt his strength and confidence rise. Hit after hit found the notes, blast after blast, and he counted with growing joy, like he did while training. Crouching to reach the lower posts, he was nothing more than a coil who slid, punched, kicked and hit, totally out of breath, until he could victoriously scream...

- Forty-nine... And fifty!

- Well done, Lee, you even had fifty seconds to spare. Here you are.-

The hitai-ate... that piece of fabric with a metal plaque that enlightened his dreams. The first step to shinobi adulthood. Lee bowed politely, thanking Iruka, and opened the door to leave. The chûnin sighed... that boy, always so formal... would he survive his first year as a genin?

He took the list and read the following name.

- Hyûga Neji! – he called .

At that point, Lee had stepped out and was jumping up and down with happiness, kissing the hitai-ate, punching the air... until a derisive snort reached his ears. That boy with the bandaged forehead threw a derisive smile on him as he entered to take the exam.

He knew who he was... the genious no one could approach. Cold, derisive, distant, Lee never developed any kind of conversation or bond with him. _I pity the one who will have to put up with him. He does not think of any other but himself._

Two black eyes fixed on the hitai-ate. Now, this would call for the promise he had done, and then a celebration dinner... only just... well... he had no one to eat with. No one answered his questions on who were his parents, nor did he have any hint. The Rokku family didn't appear in any of the registries of the academy, nor did he see it in the Konoha Heroes stone. As always, when he thought about his origins, his cheery mood subsided... he passed through the crowd of happy kids with their parents, and sighed. Buying something at the takeaway would be just fine. But promises come first.

_I said I would cut my braid once I was appointed a genin. And I am true to my word._

As he entered the barber shop, uneasily, he understood the meaning of the gesture. In old times, children grew their hair long when they were mature. He was going to do exactly the opposite: cutting his hair to avoid it being a nuisance to his future Genin work. As the blades cut off his braid, he was left wondering what would his sensei be like. In a way, this hair cut meant growth, but also putting him back as a deputy, submitting him to the authority of whatever squad he was going to be into.

Rising to leave, he adjusted his hitai-ate on his forehead. Now, to the takeaway. As always, he would eat with no other company but his stuffed green dragon, looking from the living-room shelf with his pale sewn-up eyes. He had long since outgrown plushies, but that little animal had been his company through thick and thin.

_All my moments of happiness are bitter-sweet. One day, my happiness will be just sweet, but I have to work__ hard to let that happen! _

_----------------------------_

- This is your new team. It's bound to challenge you a bit... – the Hokage sounded almost apologetical, but Gai cut him short.

- Challenges are just fine for students and teachers alike! Uh, well, I wanted to thank you for doing that taijutsu exam for that young man! I mean... for his _whole class_!

- It was the first time I saw you going through such pains for a student. You never ask me a thing, so I thought I would give you that satisfaction.

Gai looked down at his list, as the Hokage explained his new students.

- There is Hyûga Neji, he's the one with the best grades in his year. TenTen, she's an excellent weapon fighter. And Rock Lee...

- The jounin gawped open-mouthed at Sandaime.

-Yes, I haven't forgotten at all.

The green jumpsuit swelled with pride – I am most grateful for minding you promise – a hand lifted to his eyes to wipe a stray tear.

- Yes, Rock Lee, as I was saying... albeit the best at the written exam, the worst average in his year.

Sarutobi Hokage feared that Maito Gai was going to have an apopleptic attack right there in his office. He began twitching just like a man who hosted epilepctic porcupines in his clothes.

– NANIIIIIII?!?!

- Well, you should _know _that. After all, you helped him to graduate.

- No, I did not! – Gai sounded rebellious. – I signed the form to allow a non-ninjutsu, non-genjutsu young man to take and pass this final exam!

- And did you see the name of said student?

_No. He didn't._

_- This is the form for the exam change. It's signed by the Hokage himself, you have to sign it up too._

_Iruka__ took the paper, cleared his throat and read about half its contents to him, but he didn't reach the end. In the aisle, the shouts of a raucous young ninja were troubling him._

_- That's Naruto, again! Sorry, Gai, please sign down the form... I have to deal with that kid now!_

_Gai signed, absent-mindedly. That Naruto... the beast container... Lee... hit by the Tailed One. He hoped for the best to happen, still knew the burden those two boys had to carry._

- Well.. – Gai scratched his head. So Rock Lee was not the genious he had thought of. Instead, he was that little nullity he kept helping, touched by his unquenching inner fire.

The boy was in his team right now, and he knew that, somehow, Rock Feng had seen it in his tea leaves.

_They__ must have gone in peace, knowing I was going to take care of their child. But silly me! How was it that I did not recognize the boy! All the time, Lee was in front of me! I am going to kill Iruka for not telling me!_

- My apologies, Hokage-sama, for my reaction! Rest assured I am going to punish myself for that...

- Don't, Gai-kun – Sarutobi Hokage knew the 'kun' treatment was going to act like water on Gai's fire. – Just concentrate in your genin. I envision you having a hard time with all three of them... not just Rock Lee alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**** Two days, some ninja's lives. **

**Day two. **

_Six feet upon the street..._

The rhyme was on Lee's mind as he walked his way to the Academy. He was going to meet his classmates, of course, just two of them were going to be paired with him. There was more of a new Rock Lee than just his hitai-ate... He now donned a kimono-like outfit, dark pants and, of course, his freshly-cut hair.

He had burnt his old clothes, along with his braid. Vowing never to look back, to become stronger for his own sake and that of his dream. He was so tense he could not smile, and as he entered Room 303, he felt a lump in the mouth of his stomach.

He sat down, ignoring the snide remarks about his headband, his outfit and style change. As Iruka entered, bringing in the rear, he readied himself for whatever would come. That little speech of "all of you turned genin, blah blah" annoyed him. Ever the gent, he put on an attentive face, though he was both anxious and eager to move on.

Team after team were read, and he dreaded he was not going to be in any of them...

- So. Team Seven. Consists of TenTen...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pink-dressed kunoichi grinning happily.

-...Hyûga Neji...

Ew, the self-centered genious. A lot of girls gasped in dismay, Lee just shook his head... now _what_ did they see in _him_?

Iruka scanned the paper. Lee gritted his teeth. _If it's not me, I'll do one thousand squats on one leg... Let it __**not **__be me... let it not be __**me**_

- ...And Rock Lee.

BONK. Lee's head fell flat on the table in front of him. Ignoring the ensuing pain, he mumbled _It __**was**__ me! Two thousand kicks to the log then! _

- You are going to wait for your sensei in the Academy roof at three o'clock. Now, Team Eight consists of...

As the rest of the teams were announced, Lee turned grudginly to face his new teammates. TenTen looked thoroughly annoyed at him, the Hyûga boy just snorted as if he had dust in his nose. Both clearly knew him as for his fame of dork.

- Well, you can go and have lunch now. Be careful to remember your meeting places and arrive in time.

Lee rose, thinking about his vow. He would definitely eat later: first came his promise, so he made his way to the first floor and its training ground. But...

- Hey, you.

He turned round to confront the owner of that dry, throaty voice. The Hyûga boy. He had no lunch in his hands, but kept his forehead protector rolled up in his left hand.

- You already know my name, do you? Please use it, then.

- I will not be bothered to call you by your name if you don't say mine first.

Both boys' eyes locked. One full of fire, the other filled with ice.

- I only called you back to give you some advice. – Lee noticed TenTen was standing beside Neji, scanning his frame – wavy hair to blue sandals - up down and through. She carried a bag from which the corner of a wooden bento box and two chopsticks came out.

- So, what is it? – Lee stretched his neck. It usually worked as an intimidating feature, yet this boy was within his own height.

- This is the deal. I'm fine with you in my team, as long as you don't mess things up. Both in missions and in training. Is that clear?

- Same for me – intervened TenTen. The kunoichi was staring at him boldly, one hand in her waist, the other casually holding her lunch.

- Do not worry. I will not keep you waiting, you should better mind your own steps than mine. – Lee's sarcastic response met with an ironic smile from the genious and an indifferent shrug from the girl.

- Just thought you'd need a reminder. – came the throaty voice's reply before walking downstairs. TenTen stared at him a couple of seconds, before...

- Hey, wait for me!

_Wait? As if! H__e never waits for no one!_

_I really need to get stronger fast, so that no one will ever say I am delaying my team!_

And out he went, to do his two thousand log kicks. Not knowing that a couple of Byakugan eyes were watching, coldly, from above.

---------------

- Two (gasp) thousand!

Panting and sweating, Lee sat on the grass to rest. And as he did, he heard someone call his name.

- Lee!

Looking up, he saw TenTen was approaching. He frowned, what else would she want to say to him?

- Here, take this onigiri.

He simply stared blankly at that gentleness.

– Uh, w-why are you giving m-me part of your lunch?

- Oh, I just thought... Well, Neji saw you were not eating anything...

**OHO! ****PITY!!**

**AND FROM THE HYÛGA, NO LESS!!**

He shut his eyes, turned his torso the other way round and crossed his arms, his mouth tightened in a stubborn M-shaped line.

- Thank you very much, but I am not going to eat it.

- You are not?

As he opened his mouth to repeat his negative, TenTen pushed the onigiri into his outstretched mouth with the chopsticks. Lee made a choking gurgling sound and managed to swallow most of it.

- That... was rughughughude of you! – he half coughed

- Don't be silly. If you are thinking about Neji, he was only being mindful. You didn't bring your meal with you!

- Of course! – TenTen offered a bottle of sudachi juice – Thank you, it is enough. I was saying, I had to train before the meeting! I mean, I always do!

- Yeah, right, but you don't have to starve yourself like that! Here, finish those rolls up so we can go up to the roof!

- Uh, are you sure you want me to eat it all?

- Just hurry up, bâka! It's almost time to meet our sensei!

Lee, a bit impressed with this straight-forward kunoichi, finished his heaven-sent meal and ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

- Hey, are you going to wait for me? – TenTen wailed from behind...

----

- I wonder – said TenTen aloud – what is our sensei like. I don't mind if he's not good-looking, as long as he knows his trade!

- Of course he will, he is a jounin – the calm reply from the Hyûga seemed to settle the kunoichi's doubts.

Lee said nothing. A jounin... hell yes, he had met a jounin before, the extravagant man with the big eyebrows... the only person who stopped by to encourage him. But his sensei was going to be a different man... someone who, as all his teachers did, would prefer the accuracy of TenTen and the genious of Neji to his lame, basic taijutsu.

He sat, dreading the moment in which that man came in.

**BANG!**

In came a puff of smoke and the most incredible sight came into view. Green jacket on green unitard, orange legwarmers, a raised hand showing the peace sign, the other bent at chin-height, fist closed.

- What a wonderful afternoon, my youthful students! Perfect to meet and start knowing each other... better! As I can tell from your faces, you already guessed: I am your sensei from this moment on!

Faces that could be translated to...

_- __Eww! He looks weird! He's got 'lame lame lame' written all around!_

_- This guy is our sensei? And I thought I had seen everything... _

_- No way! This is the jounin I met when I was training! My sensei..._

- So, let me introduce myself. My name is Maito Gai. – his teeth sent sparkles all around as he grinned - I prefer moving to staying still, because it's the only way to keep alive the flames of youth and consequently, your strength. That is the wheel that pushes the world, and that is what keeps me going!

He coughed a bit, allowing his students to get a clearer glimpse of him. Neji was half-heartedly looking at his new sensei, as if wondering when the people from Candid Camera were going to step in. TenTen decided that, no matter his looks, he was a jounin and due respect should be payed to his rank. And Lee... what did Lee think? He was nervously rubbing the old scars that training left in his hands.

- So, starting today, you all are genin! – The familiar speech came out of his mouth smoothly. He felt confident... despite the surprise entry, his three new students were observing him with steady eyes and paying attention.

_No other genin team of mine did actually take me seriously after an entrance like__ that! _Maybe, finally, a team of his would understand how important was to him feel and act according to the way youth flowed into him. Snapping himself from his thoughts, he listened carefully to his students' answers.

_Hmm... all the kunoichi want to follow Tsunade-sama's footsteps. Good, I think I can aid her a bit in that. The weapon expert... she would not make a medical nin easily though. But a good melèe fighter..._

- What about you, Neji?

_Yeah, I expected that answer. Bouke against Souke, what a burden over a boy's shoulders. He can fight it, though, he's the best of his class, and Byakugan users are known for their toughness. Different to my taijutsu, but still, sheerly effective._

- How about me, sensei?

_And we come to Lee. He's got nice eyes... his parents's eyes. They would be proud of him._

Gai heard Neji snorting, Lee recoiling, the snide reply from the Hyûga and the impotent rebuff from the Pond survivor. For a second, he saw Kakashi and himself, bound in their fighting, under a cloud of dust in the Academy patio.

And he knew which side he was to pick.

As he spoke, he saw Neji's frown growing deeper, and Lee's big eyes looking at him. It was the same look he gave eleven years back, the day of the Kyûbi attack. He was looking up in admiration. Gai fought the impulse of hugging the boy, as he knew he had another important task to announce.

- Oh, almost forgot. You three are not Genin yet. There is... a test you should do first.

As three voices cluelessly repeated "Test?", Gai's eyes turned in the direction where the Konoha Heroes stone stood. He was smiling rather sadly.

_Sensei... maybe this time, your words will come true._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. One Last Report.**

The sun was retreating to his sleeping quarters when Gai, tossing a scroll between his hands, knocked the Hokage's door. As he was invited to come in, his smile grew wider.

- I imagine you are here to report on your team. Did you have as much trouble as I had foretold you?

- Not at all, Hokage-sama! Not at all! They are a nice trio of students, youthful, bright and eager to learn!

The Third Hokage concealed a smile by lowering his head.

- All of them? Or one in special?

- Meaning? – Gai was momentarily puzzled out of his happiness.

- Was Lee any surprise to you?

Surprise. Good way to put it. He was simply puzzled at the boy, yet there was no mistaking him. Save for the short hair, he was the spitting image of the dying Rock Feng. Still, the test... that was a surprise.

- Maybe I can say he was.

Sandaime puffed slowly the smoke from the pipe. – I guess Ninkame told you that the boy was to be sealed to prevent any damage from the encounter with the Tailed One.

- Bu-but... but he said he wasn't.

- Rock Lee has been treated since you left him in the carecenter to prevent her mother's blood trait. Yes, I know about that too, Ninkame told me and Lingu-Shi did, too. She was worried about others taking care of his offspring, precisely because of the dark heritage of her blood.

Gai stood in silence. His hands were clenched, as he listened, almost guessing what would come next.

- That was the reason why we took him from you. I thought that you would oppose to the severe treatment, sealing, medicines and shots we had to apply him. That kid hates medicines, shots and nurses with all his might, being a child he was unaware they probably saved him from erupting and killing someone... perhaps even you.

Silence crept through the room. The jounin's eyes were lowered. Lee's eyes had shown him hope, frustration, anger, impotence, blind determination, but never hatred, killing intent or hate.He replied slowly – I would not have opposed, if it was for his well-being...

-But that's not all. We knew, from the first exams, that Lee was completely unable to send chakra to form hand seals, yet, with effort, he can mould and send it through his body.

- Sure... this makes him a peculiar student... the simplest ninjutsu and genjutsu are practically out of his reach.

- Exactly. And you're the Konoha jounin who needs less of those jutsus to complete your work. You reported to me that this boy has taken enormous efforts to have a decent level at taijutsu. But Genin have a short and difficult life... you know it.

- Of course, but this young man has guts, the thing I admire most... He really wants to achieve his goal. I will keep an eye on him... besides, he quite reminds me of myself when I was a youthful little beast...

Sandaime Hokage rose from his seat, holding his pipe. The tobacco poerfume filled the room as he delivered the main point home to Gai.

- I need you to do something for me, Gai

- Whatever, Hokage-sama, tell me...

- You're less eager than twelve years ago, huh? – Sarutobi Sandaime replied affectionatedly – Well, I am calling a test period on your group. I need you to keep tabs on Lee, and detail in full his first five missions. Just to know if he's ready to live a genin's life, and if the sealing he has endured has damaged his mind or hindered his reasoning. He may not be a bijuu holder, but the scars of being hit by one can be as traumatic as holding him in your body. Everything clear?

Hand-raised, Maito Gai made it clear that yes, he was.

- I will... do as you wish, Hokage-sama. But I can tell you myself: that kid is strong-willed and an overachiever as yours truly... you do not need to worry.

Sandaime Hokage laughed, as the last rays of the sun stopped warming Konoha.

- You're the same always. Here's your first mission with your group. I expect, this time, a fuller report than before. After all, he has outgrown toddler age, and is now, formally, a shinobi from the Leaf.

As the seal stamped Lee's ninja number in his book, Gai looked outside. His ears catched counting, not very far away, and he decided to give his little overachiever an early treat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Five hundreds and ninety... five hundreds and ninety-one...

Lee was doing push-ups, as always... Gai stepped in, hands on hips, and the Genin almost fell over.

- What are you doing here? – Edgy tone, the test result surely had had an effect on him - ... five hundreds and ninety two... five hundreds and ninety-three...

- Nothing. I came to give you this. – Gai shook the little mission book in front of Lee's nose, who squinted, blinked and jumped up. – Hokage-sama signed it. You are a genin now, and I am your sensei.

That wasn't a trick. It was sealed, signed, everything was in good order. Lee watched Gai's smiling face speechlessly. But the test...

- First rule... you shouldn't run away before I finish explaining things. And second rule, you should believe in me when I tell you something. Do not be angry with yourself, now you're a Genin and no one can deny it... it's more than many of your fellow students can say.

Lee bowed his head politely. He was lost for words but managed to voice an "Arigato Gozaimasu" in a low tone. Gai replied by bowing his head, too, and smiled.

- If you finished your training, you should wash and get some sleep. Our first mission comes tomorrow.

As the boy nodded again, thanked him again and ran home, Gai could see those big, round eyes were alight. Maybe, he thought, he likes the missions as much as I do. He dashed away, to stop only at a point in the outskirts of Konoha. He wiped clean a small column, traced with kanji, took incense out of his pouchbag, lit it and joined his hands to pray.

_Lee is the mission I received twelve years ago. If only he knew... It isn't over yet and hopefully, I will accomplish it with success. So I can write Hokage-sama a report... but before, I promise I will come here and read it to you... so you will be proud of your shinobi son_ – Gai's fingers caressed the Kanji over the column -_ ...Feng-san, Lingu-Shi-san, this is my promise of a lifetime._

**END **

**I will continue the series with the following fanfics. I want to thank the patience and the reviews, as I want to explain some parts.**

** Reisetsu Han Purple no jutsu (Cold Han Purple) was taken from the funerary statues of the Chinese Han dynasty, covered in this pigment. It turns into 2D with low temperatures – hence, I created the story of the Pond ninja using them to become shadows. **

**The part about Lee's hair was an ancient costume in China, where long-haired boys were showing they were adults in that way. **

**Lee is commonly believed to be Chinese, so his parents have chinese names (Feng means sword, Ling-Si means clever) Fengu-San and Lingu-Shi san are their Japanese pronounciation, just as Rock Lee is Rokku-Ri. Same with Lee's caretaker Qing, which is roughly Kingu-san in Japanese.**

** Gai's 'bell' test will appear in some fics later on, don't worry. **

**I am happy to have finished this one up, although it took me long. Oh, and found a similar fic start today, but I haven't read it before ****today, less before starting mine, I swear...**** if anyone wants to check, it's** **www. **


End file.
